


Welcome To The Family.

by LaReina



Series: Our Family [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Bottom Derek, Boypussy, Childbirth, Cunnilingus, Human Derek Hale, Kidnapped Derek, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReina/pseuds/LaReina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek And Stiles Get A New Addition To Their Small Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Family.

**Author's Note:**

> As Promised, Here Is Part Three! The Story Time Is Fast Forwarded Here So Derek Is About 9 Months Along.
> 
> All Mistakes Are Mine, Hope You Enjoy!

Stiles lovingly ran his fingers over the swell of his Husband's swelled stomach before trailing them higher to his prize. Derek’s nipples were hard and stuck out at least a half inch.

Stiles leaned down and began to lightly swirl his tongue around Derek’s nipple, gradually increasing his pace and pressure, listening as Derek’s breathing increased. He switched back and forth until he had Derek nearly panting in excitement. Finally Stiles locked his mouth over Derek’s right nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Derek’s back arched and he gasped, shooting his hand up from the bed to clench Stiles’ head firmly to his nipple.

"Harder," Derek said breathlessly.

Stiles chuckled before flicking his tongue out to lightly brush his swollen nipple. "I love how sensitive they’ve gotten"

 

With that, Stiles clamped his mouth back onto his nipple and began sucking hard. His other hand reached up and locked his fingers on the other swollen nipple. Derek let out another gasp.

"Oh fuck," Derek said breathlessly. Stiles looked up and saw the fire, the ecstasy in his husband's eyes. It was then that he felt the first dribble of warm milk flow across his tongue. The taste was sweet, with just a hint of a salty aftertaste, and not at all unpleasant. He sucked hard again and squeezed his tits firmly and was rewarded by another slight trickle, which he greedily lapped from the nipple. He started to suck even harder, struggling to get the few precious drops of nectar which his breasts had only just begun to manufacture. He sucked them dry in only a few seconds and then realized that Derek was in a frenzy. He had been so lost in the wondrous sensation of drawing milk from his breasts that he had not noticed the effect his attack had on Derek. He was gasping for breath, eyes closed and head thrown back.

 

Stiles switched nipples again and intensified his sucking even more. Derek's hands lifted and he ran them through his own hair as he started to buck and arch his back. 

Stiles shifts until he lies in between his Husband’s spread legs, where he flattens his tongue and licks across his dripping pussy. 

 

"Ah! Please, Stiles." Derek reached down, tugging Stiles’ hair between his fingers in ecstasy, while spreading his legs further apart.

 

Stiles growled in approval at his squirming mate. He took his tongue and circled the hard clitoris, sucking gently. Derek bucked his hips as Stiles once again flattens his tongue and begins to move it quickly side to side, the underside of his tongue flicking his mate’s clit with each stroke. 

As Stiles continues to bring his lover to his climax, he moves his hands to softly play with the bulging stomach in front of him, holding his pups.

 

Derek suddenly wrapped his legs around Stiles’ head, squeezing hard as his entire body stiffened. His voice is muffled as he lets out a hoarse scream while his inner thighs squeeze Stiles’ head hard. His eyes roll to the back of his head as his body jerks again and again, until he goes limp.

 

“Fuck, fuck,Stiles!” Letting out a small whimper, Derek weakly pushed his head from between his legs. 

As Derek lie gasping for breath, Stiles crawled over him, putting the tip of his shaft to his opening. Derek easily opens up for him due to the earlier prep and the many orgasms afterwards. 

 

Stiles moved slowly at first, not wanting to hurt his mate or the pup. Derek reaches up and pulls him down to him with one hand, tasting himself on his husband’s lips. As Stiles nears the edge, he picks up the pace until their rhythm becomes more rapid and are slamming into each other. 

 

Derek moans and clenches as he comes undone, shortly followed by Stiles who lets out a growl as he empties himself into his pregnant lover.

Their breathing evened out as they curled together and fell into a blissful sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Derek hissed and groaned as a sharp pain hitting his stomach woke him from his peaceful slumber.His whole body wracked with agony, causing him to scream waking up Stiles in the process, seconds before his water broke. Derek let out another piercing scream as another wave of pain hit him. 

 

Derek panted heavily between moans of pain as Stiles held his hand and tried to coo at him comfortingly. "Our little pup is on its way my Darling." 

 

"I need you to push for me Derek." Stiles softly stated. Derek frantically nodded before bearing down and starting to push.It seemed like hours had crawled by when Stiles finally spotted a bloody head coming from within. 

 

Derek’s wails pitched to screams, “I can’t, I can’t…” he sobbed, as his body was overwhelmed with pain.

“Shhh, now. I’m right here with you. You can do this.” Stiles encouraged, kissing Derek's forehead while reaching down and placing his hands on his hips. “Come on, Derek, just a few more pushes.”

Derek gritted his teeth as he pushed again, succeeding in getting the baby’s head out, as Stiles reached down to catch the child in his hands. After a few more pushes, a tiny whimpering pup lie in his hands as his mate lay limp. 

Stiles wiped the bloody mucus from the pup’s face and fur. The boy who looked like a combination of both Derek and Stiles with blue eyes, was angrily squealing in his hands.

Derek answered his pup’s cries by reaching for him weakly from the bed. Stiles gently placed their pup against Derek’s chest. The cries quieted as he latched onto one of Derek's nipples and began feeding from him. 

Stiles quickly cleaned up the room and made sure Derek had stopped bleeding before scooting close to his mate and holding him and his baby boy from behind. Stiles gently kissed the side of his head. "What should we name him?"

 

Derek turned and bashfully smiled. "Isaac. His name is Isaac."

Stiles smiled proudly before leaning down and connecting their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Thinking About Continuing This Series In The Future, But Im Not Sure Yet.  
> Anyways, Thanks For Reading!


End file.
